1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weapon sighting apparatus. More particularly this invention relates to a novel attachment to a weapon, such as a bow or rifle, to assist the operator in accurately using the weapon sights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weapon signts have generally suffered from a parallax problem which affects accuracy due to the unreliable positioning of the weapon relative to the operators eye. In the use of a bow this problem is compounded by an inconsistent pull of the bow string prior to arrow release.